


(take me higher) with every breath i take

by lynne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne/pseuds/lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn’t know how it happens but he finds himself on the floor of their dorm with just his t-shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(take me higher) with every breath i take

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still not sure what this is but it just had to be done.

Jongin doesn’t know how it happens but he finds himself on the floor of their dorm with just his t-shirt on. His knees hurt because of the ruthless carpet, his hands are sweaty and slippery, and there are boxes of the take-out food Joonmyun has left for them an hour or so before scattered around him.

He flinches when he feels Sehun’s breath against his hole as he chuckles, watching the way Baekhyun’s fingers probe inside of Jongin with careful but not so gentle strokes. He can hear Baekhyun’s soft murmurs – he tells Jongin how tight he is and how badly he wants to fuck him into the floor and Jongin’s moan turns into an urgent whine when he feels Kyungsoo’s finger thumbing the tip of his cock. Kyungsoo moves his thumb around the head of Jongin’s dick, smearing precome as he cranes his head up to kiss him. Jongin’s brow furrows in pleasure because it’s been a while since Kyungsoo’s kissed him; too shy to admit he wants it, he always lets Kyungsoo start their fleeting encounters, but when he tries to separate their mouths Jongin catches Kyungsoo’s tongue between his lips and sucks at it as if he was sucking the other’s cock, lewd and dirty but so, so desperate to actually feel embarrassed about it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he stifles a groan at the back of his throat and looks at Jongin through lidded eyes. Behind them, Sehun tongues the rim of Jongin’s entrance, and it makes him break the kiss with Kyungsoo in favor of biting his lip not to moan so loud. He opens his eyes with a little of difficulty and is met with Kyungsoo’s most obscene smirk, the one he saves exclusively for the bedroom, just seconds before he goes down and wraps his lips on the head of Jongin’s cock. Jongin moans just as Baekhyun finds his prostate with one of his slender fingers, and he’s torn between thrusting into Kyungsoo’s hot mouth and pushing back against the unrelenting touch of Baekhyun’s fingertips and the wet feel of Sehun’s tongue finally breaching him.

He feels it moistening his insides, going in between Baekhyun’s fingers in a way that should be considered disgusting but Jongin finds utterly erotic. This is a new sensation for him, for he has never felt something quite like it. He fools around with Kyungsoo when the older is in the mood, but they usually just make out and give each other quick handjobs under the covers. The further they have gone is that one time Kyungsoo has offered to give him a blowjob, shattering his mind like little pieces of glass in the process. He didn’t know at the time Kyungsoo’s lips could be so sinful.

But this is different. This is new. This is Baekhyun, the guy he usually jokes around with, abusing his prostate with nimble fingers. This is Sehun, his best friend for god knows how many years, wetting his walls with his soft, soft tongue. This is Kyungsoo, the member their fans usually refer to as an innocent kid, sucking his dick and rolling his balls in his hand as though it was second nature. It’s everything Jongin’s never thought about, never would have imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, and the feeling of ecstasy knots in his stomach, makes him arch his back and groan loudly as he comes undone into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

The other swallows it all, much like the first time they have tried to do this. When he comes up again, there’s semen smudging the corners of his lips and Jongin collects the droplets with his finger, tasting himself and instantly regretting it. Kyungsoo laughs softly at his reaction, and instead of kissing him on the lips like he’s planned, he gives Jongin’s round nose a quick peck.

Jongin is exhausted even though he hasn’t done anything. He lets himself sag against Baekhyun’s chest when the other finally pulls his fingers out of him and feels Sehun’s arms loop around his waist. It must be a bit uncomfortable for them to sit like this, he thinks, and he suddenly wants to ask why they have done this to him but the words get caught in his throat. He ends up making a strangled noise, but Sehun understands.

“You were so hot last Sunday we wanted to give you a reward,” Sehun says, running a hand through Jongin’s disheveled hair. Kyungsoo caresses his thighs with tender hands while Baekhyun kisses the spot behind his ear. “But it wasn’t until today that we were able to spend time together without interruptions.”

Jongin thinks that’s not reason enough for what has happened, but decides to let it pass for the time being. With a lazy smile, he ponders on the four of them doing this again sometime soon.


End file.
